New Sam New Life
by GirlBye
Summary: SUMMARY: Sam went to live in Paris for 2 years. She came back for Senior year at Casper High. But will Danny and Tucker reconize her and forgive her for wat happened 2 years ago. Will Danny fall in love with her even after all the pain she caused him..?
1. Chapter 1

**New Sam**

So this is my very first FanFic Im very nervous.! So plzzzz Review i would really love that.

SUMMARY: Sam went to live in Paris for 2 years. She came back for Senior year at Casper High. But will Danny and Tucker reconize her and forgive her for wat happened 2 years ago. Will Danny fall in love with her even after all he pain she caused him..?

Disclaimer: UGH IDONOTOWNDANNYPHANTOM..! There Happy..! :(  
>-mudders to self-<p>

It was the first day of senior year back in Amity Park. Samantha Manson Had spent 2 year studing in paris. Because her parents thought it would be good for her. She had to leave her best friends behind which broke her heart.  
><span><br>_**Flash Back**_

"Im not goin any where!" she said standing up

"Yes you are we already bought your plane ticket its offical you leave tomarrow" said her father

"Thats not fair! If grandma was still alive she wouldnt let u do this"

"well she isnt and even if she was you are our daughter not hers"

The next day Sam was on the airplane by 5 in the morning can u believe it! She had never a morning person so waking her up at 5 was a very bad idea.

Sam got out her cell phone dialed Dannys Number. But all she heard was a female voice saying that her phne had been diconnected.

That just pushed sam over the edge. How could her parents to that to her? She needed to talk to danny! and tucker to say goodbye!

_**Flashback Over**_  
>Sam was just getting out of the shower she went through her closet to find the perfect clothes to wear for her first day back at Casper high.<p>

While she was in Paris she learned that she really did like fashion but Sam still wasnt a prissy girl that would die for a pair of shoes to her that was still a bit dramatic.

Her mother seemed to like the _new _ her but she still hated pink with every last of her might.

She still liked to be an individualist. Sam still didnt like to be told what to do she was the same Sam on the inside. She just dressed differently thats all.

Sam sat out 3 differant outfits on her bed one had a Purple shirt with a gray scarf skinny jeans and a very cute pair of high heeled boots. 2nd option had a Cute Blue Spaghetti starp with a jacket over, a denim skirt and a had she would wear with the same pair of boots. Lastly there was a black dress with a purple skirt that stopped right above her knees.

At the end Sam decited with The Purple shirt gray scarf and skinny jeans with high heeled boots. Sam got in her Red Lexus Convertible And drove off to school.

Sam was walking up the stairs to the entrance of Casper High. She had to admit she was nervous to be back. Sam opened the door. She walked to her locker while every guy would whistle at her.

When she was close to her locker she reconized the boys that was leaning against the wall talking.

One had jet black hair Shining blue eyes. A black button up shirt with a pairl of denim jeans.

The other boy had A bright Red Beret, Yellow T-Shirt from South park and a black pair of Shorts.

Sam stood there for a second. Debating on rather to go or not.

_'What if they dont reconize me? I dont think ive change that much have I.! I mean sure Im not a Goth any more and im wearing High Heels... O my God they wont reconize me! NO OF COURSE THEY WILL THEY WERE MY BEST FRIENDS AFTER ALL' Sam thought  
><em>  
>She took in a breath and started Walking toward her locker.<br>_

Alrite so yea thats it i noe I did change Sam Quiet a bit But along the way you will see more of the old sam We all Know and LOVE..! Okay well Hope u Guys liked it Plz plz plz Review...! If i get enouh reviews i will update..! So PLZ PLZ PLZ review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's Chapter 2 Hope you guys like it. By the Way thank you so much for the reviews I loved them. Phantom Misfit you were a big help hope this one has way less errors and thank you so much I owe you one!**

**Lolxxx- I hope Danny forgives her to! Thank you so much for reviewing! : )**

**Chapter 2**

'Okay I can do this' Sam thought 

She was about to reach her locker when her brand new cell phone rang. She got it out and read the number. 

"Alexi! How are you? How did you get my number? I miss you already!" She asked her best friend

"Okay in order... I'm awesome. Your mom gave me your number and I miss you too!"

"You have to come and visit Alexi. I need you here."

Just as Sam said that she heard a deep voice behind her say "Samantha Manson is the really you?"

Sam took in a sharp breath turned around and saw the blue eyes she was dying to see for 2 years.

"Umm... I have to go I'll uh... call you later ok"  
>"Sam are you o-" she hung up before she could finish the sentence<p>

' Oh god he recognized me! Think of some thing to say quick' Sam thought

"Uhh... Yea it's me it's nice to see you again Danny." she replied

"You look great you changed quiet a bit haven't you"  
>Danny said but really he wanted to scream out<br>'Where the hell did you go! Why didn't you call me? You had me worried sick for months and all of a sudden I find out you left amity park with some guy' 

But of course he didn't. It wasn't the right place or time to say that to her.

**Flashback**

"Where's Sam she should be here by now Tuck" Danny asked franticly

"I don't know bro but calm down she might be running late or she might be sick" Tucker said trying to calm down Danny

" I don't know Tuck I have a bad feeling"

weeks later

Danny was knocking on the Manson Mansion. (A/n Try saying that 5 times fast)

"Hi umm is Sam home she hasn't gone to school for weeks is she okay"

"No she's not home I don't know how she is because she ran away with some guy"

Danny's Eyes flashed green 'No no that cant be true Sam would never do that! He's lying he has to be lying... but why would he lie he has nothing to gain'  
>The only thing Danny could come up to say was<p>

"Okay"  
>He was in utter shock but when the shock wore off he was pissed completely pissed. He walked a few feet away from the mansion and went ghost at that point he didn't care if any one saw him. Danny flew to his room and destroyed every thing that he could.<p>

How could have Sam done that to him? He loved her and he was dumb enough to think she actually loved him back! It was all a lie every thing she had ever said to him was a complete lie!

**Flashback Over**

"Yea I guess I have." When Sam said that, the warning bell rang loudly.

'Saved by the bell Sam thought'

"Sam where's your first class" Danny asked

"It's English 12 with Mr. Lancer" Sam Replied

"Really that's my class to"

**Alright well that was Chapter 2 of my first FanFiction! I really hope you guys liked it and please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here's chapter 3 of my first story. Sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been kind of been busy with homework and I play Tennis so I have some tournaments to go to and don't have time to write but anyways here it is hope that y'all like it and Thanks to all of you that read and reviewed my story you guys are awesome.

**Chapter 3**

_**Lunch**_

Sam was walking into the cafeteria. She went in to get her food and when she came out Sam looked around for an empty seat, when she heard a very annoying, high pitched voice. She turned around to face Paulina.

Sam hated her when she lived here 2 years ago. She wondered if she was still the same sallow witch she was before.

"So you came back Sam." she started "I was wondering if you would like to sit with Dash, Kwan, Star and me?"

"Uh... No thanks I'll just sit with..." Sam looked around the cafeteria for a familiar face but the only face she found was Valerie's

"Valerie yea I'm going to sit with Valerie"

"Oh okay then." Paulina said with a fate smile on her face.  
>'Yup same shallow witch I remember' Sam thought.<p>

Sam went to sit with Valerie one of her old friends. When she sat down she said "Hi Valerie"

Valerie was surprised to see Sam again. She thought that when Sam left she wouldn't see again. For Val as they called her it was a pleasant surprise but she still wondered if Danny knew she was back.

Just as Sam sat down with Valerie Danny walked in. He was furious to see Sam sitting with his best friends' girlfriend he stormed out the lunch room.

_(Line Break)_

_**Danny's House**_

"Can you believe it Tuck Sam's back and she acts like she didn't leave us to rot!" Danny said pacing in his room

"Yea I know and to tell you the truth dude, she looks hot. She used to be an okay girl now she's WOW!" Tucker exclaimed

"Tucker this is not the time to drool over Sam and you have a girlfriend Tuck remember Tuck!" Danny Said

Danny had finally gotten over what happened 2 years ago. But as soon as he heard her voice it's like it opened up the wound, which had already healed.

He was now even angrier then he was before, just remembering that day and seeing her.

How could Sam come back like nothing happened, like she hadn't ranaway with some guy?

Danny hated Sam because of it and he would never forgive for what she did. Danny was going to get revenge and he exactly how he was going to do that! 

_(Line Break) _

_**Sam's House**_

_'Wow today was actually a good day Danny seems normal and so did Val and Tucker. Maybe things could go back to normal._' Sam thought

she was at her house getting ready to go to some dinner her parents had planned to celebrate her return. Sam didn't want to go she hated parties especially when her parents planned them.

She walked down the stairs to the foyer with a black strapless, warm fitting dress that hugged her every curve and stopped right above her knees. It was her favorite dress.

Sam saw the expression in her mother's face when she saw her, and she didn't look to happy.

She walked up to Sam and said "This is a welcome home party not a funeral go upstairs and change this instant"

Sam simply answered with a "No" and walked away.

She was greeted by everyone she walked by. She was getting tired and decided to go outside because she needed some air. She went through her kitchen and went out to her backyard but the last person she expected to see was Danny standing there.

_(Line Break)_

Okay so I have some Question for all of y'all

What do you think Danny's plan is?

Okay you can answer that by Reviewing! BTW Danny's plan will be revealed next chapter! Okay so love you all and see y'all again soon! : )


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so it took me a little longer then I wanted it to but, I really hope you guys like this chapter. It tells you guys what Danny's plan is. Oh and if you guys don't get it I will explain it at the end in my Authors Note like this one any ways. The reason y it took me so long to do this well let's see I went out of town almost every week, I twisted my ankle while playing tennis this week and I had a lot of homework and test to make up ugh what a drag LMAO. _

_And I have forgotten to put in the disclaimer in the last chapter and the one before so here it is_

_I do not own Danny Phantom…. (Ugh it pains me!)_

**Chapter 4**

Sam was greeted by everyone she walked by. She was getting tired and decided to go outside because she needed some air. She went through her kitchen and went out to her backyard but the last person she expected to see was Danny standing there.

Danny looked over his shoulder to look who had walked out.

Sam hesitated to walk up to him for a moment. She just stood there waiting for him to say something, but when he didn't she decided to start the conversation._

"Hi Danny." Sam said

No response

"Danny?" she questioned

" Why did you do it?" he exclaimed"

"Do what?" Sam asked confused, walking up to him.

"Why did you leave?" he said in an angry tone.

Sam didn't flinch at his tone. She knew he would be mad at her.

"I had to leave Danny" she relied "I had no choice"

"Do you know how badly you hurt me...and Tucker. You left us without telling me...err. Us! You didn't even look back. You know the day you left I was..." his voice trailed off "You know what forget It." he finished

"Danny-" Was all Sam could say before she felt his lips on hers.

_**Flashback**_

_**Danny's Room**_

"Tucker I'm going to get her back for what she did to me...us!" Danny corrected himself

"Oh really. How are you going to do that Danny?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I'm going to make her fall in love with me!" Danny said matterafactly.

"Okay I don't get it." Tucker said confused

"Come on Tuck. If Sam falls in love with me I can get her back for what she did. Then I will dump her when she's absolutely in love with me!"

"Danny...dude I'm not so sure about that. You can't do that to Sam." Tucker said

"I can and I will" Danny said

Tucker was speechless. This was not the Danny Tucker knew. He has been acting OOC since Sam got back.  
><em><br>__**Flashback over**__  
><em>  
>When Sam pulled away she looked in to Danny's beautiful blue eyes.<p>

"What was that for?" she asked blushing and surprised

"I missed you Sam. The day you left I wanted to tell you that I liked you a lot and they I wanted you to be my girlfriend.

"Danny I'm sorry I left I should-" Sam was cut off

"Sam it's okay don't worry about it" He lied or course it wasn't okay, but she believed him!

When Danny got home he couldn't help but chuckle a little at what had happened that night. It would be easier than he had expected to trick Sam. She was already falling for him and all he had to do was kiss her.

Sam's House

Sam was lying in bed thinking about the kiss Danny had given her. To her it was magical it might not have been her first kiss but it was wonderful.

When Sam lived in Paris she had a grand total of 1 boyfriend. To her it was completely pathetic she lived there for 2 years and in those 2 years she only had 1 boyfriend.

His name was Cody. Sam was completely in love with him but of course things went sour between them. He ended up cheating on her with her best friend at the time, Rikki.

Now Sam doesn't talk to her at all. She had always hated 2 faced bitches, (A/n excuse my language) which was the main reason she hated Paulina.

_**Next day**_  
><em><strong>Danny and Tucker<strong>_

Danny was picking up Tucker. Tucker came out the moment he heard Danny beeping.

"What happened yesterday with Sam?" he asked getting in the car.

"Nothing' really she just apologized and I kissed her" Danny said nonchalantly.

"Whoa! You kissed Sam! So you going to go through with it aren't you" Danny only nodded.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_Okay so I hope some you guys got Danny's plans but for those who didn't here's what it basically is…_

_Danny is planning to make Sam fall in love with him so he can break her heart, just like she broke his heart. Yea I know Danny is Out of Character but I'm planning on making more like him as the story goes along. _

_And thank you all that are reviewing my story it's helping me a lot and I'm going to try to make it a really good story for all of you!_

_Okay now for my question… What do you think of Danny's Plan?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay Chapter 5! So excited, I can't believe I was nervous at first! Now I just want to keep updating. Anyways I'm hoping to make this chapter a little be more diverse by putting in a little bit of what Tucker and Val are thinking. Hope you guys like it._

_**Chapter 5**_

Danny was walking up the stairs to school. Amity Park hadn't experienced Ghost attacks in a long time, which Danny had found strange. He was walking up to his locker talking to Tucker.

Danny then caught sight of a familiar figure.

'Sam' he thought

"I'll see you later Tuck" Danny said looking at Sam

Tucker was curious to know what he was looking at. He followed Danny's eyes and they landed on Sam.

"Okay man see you later" Tucker said with a sigh

Tucker still couldn't believe Danny was going to go through with it. It was totally unlike him. It just made him realize how much Sam had hurt Danny.

Tucker was walking down the hall when he bumped in to Val.

"Hey watch- oh hey Tucker you okay?" his girlfriend asked

"Yea I'm fine Val." he said giving her a small peck on the lips

"No Tuck you're not" she said. I know you and I know when something is bothering you now... Tell me what it is?"

"Okay well it's Danny. He's not acting like himself and it all started when Sam came back."  
>He took in a long breath and let it out.<p>

"Danny is planning on getting revenge for what she did. I don't think it's a good idea and I told him but he won't pay attention to me and I dint know what to do Val"

"Well, Don't do anything let Danny figure it out by himself hell find out that it's a bad ideal all by himself" she said trying to sound confident of what she was saying but she really doubted it.

She and Sam had been hanging out a lot since she had come back. It was just like old times and she liked it.

But hearing that Danny wanted revenge was just too much she needed to tell her.

"Val you can't tell anyone that Danny wants revenge! Promise me that you won't tell!" he said interrupting her thoughts.

"Tuck I don-"

"Promise me!" he insisted

"Okay okay I promise Tucker, I promise I won't tell anyone!" she said giving him a small kiss on the lips to seal her promise.

Val wanted to tell Sam about Danny but now she couldn't, Tucker was her true love and she knew that, she couldn't betray him or his trust!

Sam was walking to her when she heard a voice call out to her

"Sam, Wait up" it said.

She turned around and found Val running toward her. She stopped and waited for Val to catch up. When she did, she was breathing heavy.

"Are you okay?" Sam said with a smile

"Yea I- just - need to -catch my breath." Valerie said in between breaths

"Okay well I was thinking maybe we could hang out after school like go to the movies or go shopping" she asked Sam

"Sure" Sam said

"Cool umm... I wanted to tell you something." Val said shyly

"Okay what's it about?"

"It's... About" she paused for a moment "Danny"

"Oh umm... okay you can tell me after school. I have to get to class bye Val"

"Bye"

'What does Val want to tell me? And what does it have to do with Danny?' she thought on her way to class.

Sam couldn't get those questions out of her head.

'Did it have to do with what Danny has asked her this morning?' She shook that thought out of her head. 'How could Valerie even know what he had asked her?'

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Sam" Danny said walking up to Her

Sam looked up "Hey Danny"

"Sam I wanted to talk about the kiss." 

Danny pulled Sam into the janitor's closet where they used to have their private meeting with tucker about Ghost hunting.

"Okay Danny I know what you're going to say and don't worry its fi-"  
>Next thing Sam knew Danny's lips where on hers. She let herself melt in to the kiss.<p>

Danny deepened the kiss. He hated to admit but he was starting to enjoy the kiss just as much as Sam.

They broke apart breathing heavy.

"Sam I know you just came back but I wanted to do that even before you left. And I wanted to ask you something!" Danny said shyly

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Danny asked

Sam had always wanted to be his girlfriend when she went out with Cody she thought it was an opportunity to try to forget Danny but it didn't work out like she hoped.

Yes, Danny I want to be your girlfriend but I don't want anybody to know please"

"What why?" he asked confused

"I just think it's too early in the year Danny people are still getting used to me again please Danny"

"Fine we won't tell people yet" Danny said kissing Sam lightly on the lips

_**Flashback Over**_

The day didn't go as fast as Sam would have liked it. She had gotten very confused, when she came back she knew exactly who she was but as the days passed she was losing some parts of that girl.

Everything that had happened to her in Paris had made her a stronger person. Sam didn't what to become as fragile as when she left. She was too distraught to fight her parents when they told her she was going away and by what Danny had done that day.

She walked out to where Val was waiting for her.

They walked to the mall laughing about 'old times' when they first started hanging out.

"So what did you want to ask me about Danny" Sam asked as they sat down with her salad. She was still an Ultra-Recyclo-vegetarian which basically meant she didn't eat anything with face.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_Okay Chapter 5 is done! OH MY GOODNESS! Well I hoped you guys like it. Anyways please review I would really like 10 reviews or more, More is good, better actually!_

_Okay now for my Question BTW this actually helps me to write the story it give me ideas. _

_-What do you think Val is going to tell Sam?_

_-Do you think it has to do with his plan?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay Chapter 6 is done sorry it's so short. I wish I could have made it longer. Oh and the reason why it took me so long was because I had a serious case of writers block but I'm over it thank god cuz it though I was going to have it forever, and my IPod stopped working about 2 days ago and I had a story there and like the first 2 paragraphs of this story._

_Yes I do write my chapters and stories on my IPod because I can take it everywhere and write when I'm inspired hahaha so now I'm sad cuz I have to sit down and type on my computer hahaha anyways now to the story but first the disclaimer_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom but I desperately wish I did!_

**Chapter 6**

**Sam's House**

When Sam got home from her day out with Val she took in a deep breath.

'Oh, thank god it was only that' It turned out that Val only wanted to warn her that Danny was still in love with her. It was no news to Sam she already knew that. She and Danny were now together! She could now celebrate her dream come true! Her phone ringing took her out of her thoughts.

**Week Later**

Sam and Danny had been going out for a whole week they have been going to the mall, movies, and even to the park. They have skipped a lot of classes but to them it didn't matter. But this time was different it was a sunny Saturday afternoon, when Sam heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Hey, Sam. How's my girlfriend of one week?" Danny said

"God I love the way that sounds Danny" Sam said

Danny chuckled on the other end "Sam would you like to go to the mall tomorrow and hangout or something"

"You know I'd love to! I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." Sam Said

"Ok bye Sammy"

Sam's heart skipped a beat when she heard her old nickname Danny used to call her and only him. If anybody else called her that she would seriously hurt them and there was no doubt about it. She didn't even let Tucker call her that he did it once and he was in a bed for a whole week! She thought he had learned his lesson.

**Next Day**

Sam and Danny where holding hands walking down the mall. She was having a great time she and Danny had gotten an ice cream cone down in the mall basement where there were a lot of games and that held the little shop where they have bought the ice cream cone. Sam had gotten a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of cookies and cream. Danny got a scoop of caramel and chocolate.

Sam was walking to sit down at a bench when they heard someone calling them.

"Sam? Danny?" the person said

Sam and Danny turned around and found Val and Tucker behind them. Val and Tucker looked down and found them holding hands. Sam and Danny looked down with them and unlocked their hands.

"We…umm… came here to-"Danny tried to explain

"No Danny its fine, don't worry" Sam intertwined her fingers with his. "We are together as in boyfriend and girlfriend" she finished

Tucker wasn't surprised Danny had already told him they were but it still stung a little bit that Danny was doing something so…so… wrong, evil maybe!

"Congrats" Tucker said with a fake smile "Danny could I talk to you…alone?" Tucker asked.

"Sure" Danny Said.

"Danny are you sure you what to go through with it. It's not right and you know it Danny she's really in to you man!" anger laced in every word.

"I'm going to do it Tucker you can't stop me" Danny said but he wasn't sure anymore at first he was positive that it was the best way to get back at her. But somewhere along the way he started falling for her again. She was just like when she left she was fun; she was still in to the things she was when she left. But that didn't change the fact that she left with a guy! Danny was going through with his plan no matter what!

**Val and Sam's Conversation**

"What do you think they are talking about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam." Val answered but she knew perfectly what they were talking about.

Val couldn't understand how much Danny has changed since Sam had come back.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yup as I said short chapter! : (

Okay so I'm thinking about 2 more chapters left maybe not sure though. Kay now Questions

Huh? How do you think Sam will find out about her parents lie and about Danny's Plan? It Might give some ideas.

Oh and next chapter Sam finds out everything with her parents. Yup! Thanks for Reading now Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so I'm back. I am so sorry it took me so long it just that I've been busy and yeah, excuses excuses. Any ways I got a review saying they wanted longer chapters. That's one of the reason it took me so long I wanted to make this chapter longer I hope it turned out the way I wanted. Okay so let's get on with the story! : )_

_**Chapter 6 no…7…Damn it….let me check dang this is sad…yea 7 okay**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**3Weeks Later**

**Danny**

"I can't do this I can't hurt Sam!" Danny said to himself. "She's the love of my life."

Danny didn't know when along the way he had fallen in love with Sam again, but that didn't matter to him. The only thing that matter was that he truly loved Sam. He was going to clear everything out with her. He was going to ask her what exactly happened that day. He was going to tell her about the plan but he didn't exactly know how he was going to tell her about that part. Maybe he was even going to leave that part out.

He walked in to school and searched for Sam, but he couldn't find her. He thought it was strange since it was their 1 month anniversary. Danny went even in the girls' restroom to search for him, of course he went invisible. There was no way he was going to go in there with every one watching. But there was no one in there.

'Where could she be?' he thought

He turned the corner and ran into Tucker and Valerie.

"Hey Tuck, Hey Val. Have you seen Sam by any chance?"

Tucker and Val looked at each other and said "No." at the same time.

"Oh okay well if you see her can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Sure." Val and Tucker answered

Danny walked off.

**Sam**

Sam and Danny had been going out for a whole month. Sam was so happy; she wondered what they were going to do for their anniversary. She realized there were 2 events within 3 days first there was their anniversary and then her birthday.

She was walking in to the school she searched for Danny but couldn't find him. She simply thought he wasn't there yet. That happened quiet a lot when they were younger because Danny was always fighting ghost and she was usually helping him. But then she realized that she hasn't helped him at all since she was back, he has never even mentioned ghost attacks.

"Does he still have his powers?" questioned Sam out loud. Sam opened her locker and something fell out. She looked down and saw a folded paper with her name written on the front. She opened the paper and read it. She couldn't believe what it said. She ran out of the school and to her and Danny's secret place behind 2 bushes and under a beautiful cherry tree.

Sam wrapped her arms around legs and let herself cry.

Sam read the note for the 10th time. Sam couldn't understand how Danny could have tried something so evil. He who worked to keep the town safe. He who was the sweetest guy she had ever met. He who held her when she was crying about her grandmother had death.

Other questions kept twirling around in her head like, who had put the note in her locker? Who would even know about Danny's plan? The last question made a light bulb go off. Who else would know? Tucker, it was an obvious answer, but why did he wait this long to tell her –well not tell her but write her-.

Sam knew she had to face Danny sooner or later but she would prefer later rather than sooner. She needed to think get her feelings straight and think about what she was going to say to Danny when she did talk to him.

Sam got up and stated to walk home. She hadn't realized how late it was getting. She had missed school, Dinner, Supper, but she didn't care.

Danny was getting worried about Sam he hadn't seen her at school after or anywhere. He went ghost and went to her house. When he got there he turned intangible and flew in to her room. There was nobody there. Danny was getting even more worried what happened to Sam?

Was she okay? Did she get kidnapped? Did get ran over? Was she in a hospital somewhere? Did a ghost attack her? Danny's mind swirled with different scenarios that could have happened to her and the more he thought about it the more worried he got.

Danny flew in to his house. He stated pacing around his room. He got out his cell phone and dialed her but she didn't pick up.

**Sam**

Sam's phone had been ringing for over an hour. Every time she looked it was "Danny". Sam was tired of him calling so she shut her phone off. Sam was over her sad state she was now angry more than that she was furious.

Sam now couldn't wait to tell Danny off. She needed to get a lot off her chest. She needed to find out why he did what he did, there was no doubt about it.

The next day Sam was walking down the stairs ready to face Danny, when she heard her parents arguing. About her! Sam had to hear what they were saying but what she heard surprised her.

"We have to separate Sam from Danny again!" She heard her dad say

"How we can't tell him that she ran away with guy again" Sam gasped

"Yes we can we have to! I'm not going to let my baby girl ruin her life with that good for nothing Daniel Fenton!"

Wow, everything they were saying hit her like a ton of bricks. It had been part of their plan the 'trip', her coming back and maybe just maybe her grandmother's death!

How could she have been so dumb! She came out of her hiding place and confronted her parents.

You guys are the worst parents in the world! How the hell could you guys do that to me! I thought you guys were evil before but now you guys crossed the line I'm moving out!

Her dad laughed "Oh yeah with what money?"

"The heritance my grandma gave me as soon as I turned 18 and for you information I turn 18 tomorrow!" Sam replied with that attitude she had when she was 15.

"What are you ta-." he cut himself off "How did you know about that?"

"She gave me a copy a year before she died. I read it and I know everything. She didn't leave anything but she left me everything that belonged to her. The house, the money, her jewelry everything which also means I can kick you out of the house tomorrow if I want to or whenever I feel like it!" And with that she left her house to deal with another "problem" Danny.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_Okay thanks for reading and again I'm sorry it took me so long. Please review _

_Questions :)-Who do you think wrote the note?_

_Yea that's the only question I could come up with! Jaja okay so yea bye._

_REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I wanted to update during New Year but I had family over and I have plenty of family trust me! So this is my first 2012 update! YAY! I hope this kind of makes up for my disappearance! Please Review and now something that I always forget the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! : (_

**Chapter 8**

Sam walked in to the school with confidence she wasn't going to let what Danny did destroy her. She was stronger than that.

She walked through the halls to get to her locker when she got there she was relieved to find that Danny wasn't there. But she knew he would show up soon she got her things and ran to her class room, but of course she forgot the most important problem. She and Danny had the same 1st hour.

"Crap" was what Sam thought when she realized this. She may be an "A+" student but she has her blonde moments mostly because that was her natural hair color. She kept dying her hair. She hated being blonde all those stereotypes.

'What if I skip?' she thought 'No I have to face this head on. No chickening out.'

Sam walked into class and found Danny sitting next to her assigned seat!

She walked up to Danny and slapped him. Danny didn't have much time to respond.

He looked from left to right to see if any had saw what happened a few people where staring. Danny stared them down and they went back to talking among themselves.

He grabbed Sam by the wrist and turned intangible and few out the classroom.

"Let me go!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs and started wiggling out of his grasp. He tightened his hold on her wrist.

He flew to their secret hideaway behind 2 bushes and under a cherry tree.

Danny let her go after all the fighting she had done. "Damn you're' stubborn"  
>Danny said with a huff.<p>

Sam tightened her hand in to a fist and swung but Danny was too quick he was able to stop her before she hit him.

"Sam! Stop it!"

"Why did you do it?" Sam was on the verge of tears but she held them back easy enough.

"Do what?" Danny knew what she was talking about.

"Danny was everything you said about you loving me and wanting to get married a lie! Did you just say it for show!" Sam's voice cracked a little bit but nothing that noticeable.

Danny noticed though.

"How did you find out?"

"So It-"

"I'm not saying that Sam! How did you find out?" Danny interrupted.

Sam took out the letter from the purse hanging on the shoulder and held it out to him.

He took the letter from her. "Sam" was written in cursive on the front.

"It wasn't Tucker. This writing is way too nice" he thought.

"When did you get this?"

"Yesterday."

"Where? Who gave it to you?"

"Nobody gave it to me in person it fell out of my locker. And not answering anything else. Plus you just answered mu question. It's true you never loved me... You are such a jerk and a douche bag Danny! How could you do that to me! I never want to see you again. When you see me at school don't talk to me, look at me, touch me, and don't even think about me. Its over do you hear me! Over!"

"Sammy-"

"Don't call me that anymore! From now on you are just another douche bag at school!"

"Sam... Please don't do this. Please listen to me. Please.

Sam didn't nod but she stayed where she was. He took it as a go ahead and began.

"A week after you left I went to your house to ask if you were there and your parents said you ran off with some guy. So when you came back like nothing I took it as a chance to get even. But along the way I really did fall for you... again. Yesterday I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find you."

"Stop that doesn't change anything Danny you still did it why didn't you ask me? I would have told you that was a lie. I tried to call you the night I left but my phone was disconnected and the school didn't let us call anybody else that wasn't our parents in Paris. But you still did it Danny."

Sam walked out from behind the bushes a single tear running down her cheek she quickly wiped it away.

Danny watched her walk away. Her black beautiful hair was being blown by the wind.

He sat down and looked up to the sky. Tears welded up in his eyes.

_Paulina_

_Flashback_

Paulina was coming out of her favorite boutique. When around the corner she heard familiar voices.

It was Tucker and Danny.

Danny are you sure you what to go through with it. It's not right and you know it Danny she's really in to you man!" anger laced in every word.

Paulina asks herself.

"I'm going to do it Tucker you can't stop me"

What she heard next surprised her. She never thought Danny would dare to do something so mean.

Look Danny, you pretending to love Sam is wrong. But I'm not gunna stop you if you want to break the heart of the one you love and lose her it's your chose. But don't forget I warned you."

"I don't love her Tuck!"

"Sure keep telling yourself that!"

But she was defiantly using it against Sam at some point.

_End of Flashback_

Sure Paulina hated Sam, but she hated Danny even more. She knew he was the ghost boy for almost a year and even when she threw herself at him he still didn't do anything to make her his girlfriend. When he picked Sam over her that was the last straw.

Sure she came back with designer clothes but that didn't change anything she was still the Goth girl in her eyes.

The first day in the lunch room, she was totally being obligated to do so by all the other 'A' listers. Guys of course.

They knew the rules they can't date anybody that's not an 'A' lister and same went for us.

This is why she wanted phantom not the Fenton.

It wasn't that hard to figure it out Danny 'Fenton' Danny 'Phantom'.  
>It took time but sue finally pieced it together.<p>

_Day before._

Paulina came in to school earlier than ever. She knew today was Danny and Sam's 1month. It was the perfect time to tell her the truth of what Danny was doing. It would be epic.

Danny would pay for not paying attention to her as the ghost boy.

Paulina walked up to her locker and slipped in the note she has written.

Paulina waited by her locker for Sam to come up. She arrived at school about 10 minutes later.

Sam went to her locker. When she opened it the note fell out. She picked it up read it and ran out the door.

Paulina didn't even feel a peg of guilt. She closed her locker and walked off to her first hour class.

_The next day (PRESANT)_

Paulina heard a rumor that Sam  
>had slapped Danny during their 1st hour. Yet she hears that they disappeared and nobody has heard or seen of them that kind of worried her what if they didn't break up.<p>

_Val and Tuck_

"Val, did you tell Sam anything about Danny?" Tucker said furious

"No, why? What happened."?

" Danny just called me to tell me that Sam found out by an anyonomous note in her locker that looked that was written by a girl."

"And you think I did it! Tucker I would never do that! I promised you I wouldn't! How could you think that of me!"?

"Sorry, it's just Danny only told me and he thinks you did it because I tell you everything. He's heartbroken he sounded like he was crying but, he wouldn't tell me anything."

" I could talk to Sam and see what happened she might tell me something."

"Okay, thank you Val. I love you" He gave Val a kiss on the lips.

"Love you too Tuck"  
>(AN: FLUFF ALERT)

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_So what did you guys think?_

_Where surprised who wrote the note? Huh? Huh? I bet you were!_

_Are you guys wondering what is going to happen when Val goes visit Sam? _

_Was this chapter good in length?_

_Well the good thing is that I have started on the next chapter and I will be updating maybe around my birthday which is the 29__th__ about 2 weeks away! I will also update the new story "If only he knew" in about a week oh and I decided to make it a full-fledged story! Okay now REVIEW! _


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so as I said I was going to update today because it was my 16th birthday! So yea I'm updating. I really hope you guys like it. And please review!

_**Chapter 9**_

After classes had ended Val went straight to Sam's house. She had never been there but she knew where it was. It was the biggest house in Amity Park.  
>It was hard the miss.<p>

She pressed the door bell and music started playing. "Weird" thought Val

The door opened a man with a butler outfit opened the door.

"Uhhh...hi is Sam here" She said in a nervous tone.

"Yes she is please do come in I will take you to her ma'am" he said

"Thank... You"

Val walked behind him. "Damn this house is huge!" Val thought as she looked from left to right, up and down. She looked at the painting on the walls, the shining diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

He finally came to a stop. He opened the door and told Val to wait here. He went in and opened the door just as soon.

'Miss. Samantha will see you now."

Val walked in to a room with a lot of chairs and a big screen in the front of the room.

"Hi Sam, you have the biggest house I have ever seen! Uh...sorry." she said looking the room over.

Sam chuckled barely audible.  
>"Its fine Val I get that all the time. So wants wrong"<p>

"Uhhh I came here to see if you were okay. You didn't go to school so I got worried. Where are we."?

"I love you to death but, I know you well enough that you came to ask me something else."

"You have a theater in your house! Wow! That's awesome!"

"Val, what's the other reason?" Sam said looking back at her

"Okay, okay, you caught me. I wanted to know what happened between you and Danny today. He called Tucker today crying"

Sam turned around to face the screen again.

"Nothing happened I...I just broke up with him that's it" Her voice cracked. Sam swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Okay but why? Sam, why did you break up with Danny?" Val knew but she wanted to confirm it.

Sam stood up, she was walking slowly up to Val. "Do you really want to know why?" she said

Val nodded. Sam had an evil thing going on it was freaking Val out.

"He...he played with me? He said he loved me; that he wanted to marry me but it was a lie he wanted payback for when I left. He never liked me. It was a revenge plan he made up. He would make me fall in love with him and when I was completely in love he would dump Me." she said normally.

Val was no longer freaked she saw the sadness in Sam's eyes it broke her heart. Most of all she felt guilty because she had chances to tell her what was going on but, she didn't take them. She has betrayed her best friend with lies. They were supposed to protect each other. That was their pact from 3 years ago. If they knew something about the other than they were supposed to tell them no matter what! She had to find a way to make it up to her.

Then something clicked. " I have an idea"

"What's your idea?"

"What if you start going out with another guy, get Danny jealous and get your own payback." Sam looked at Val like she was genius.

"Wow that could work. My friend Alexi gets here tomorrow and she's bringing her brother with her."

"What's his name? And is he hot"

"His name is Matt and trust me he is really good looking. He's a college junior."

"That could totally work! Do you think he'll do it."?

"Maybe, but I don't want to use him he's really sweet and he's my best friends brother."

"Don't use him tell him what you are planning on doing from the begging. See if he accepts"

"I'll see what I can do. Are you sure it will work?"

"Duh! It will show what he missed out on!"

"Okay, but you can't tell tucker about this."

"Why? I tell him everything."

"Well yes but you can't tell him this because he'll tell Danny."

"Okay you're right I won't tell him!"

_Next Day, Sam_

it was finally the day Alexi and Matt would get here. Sam was nervous to ask Matt for such a huge favor. It could hurt his feelings. How the hell is she going to ask him?

Sam drove to the airport and waited for them to come out of the doors. 10 minutes later Alexi came out. Alexi had dark brown hair and the most striking Blue eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thanks. Where's Matt?" she asked

"He's coming"

Out from the door she saw a muscular figure coming out carrying a bunch of luggage. "Alexi and his for sure" Sam thought. Matt was tall; much taller than Danny. His hair was short and a really light shade of brown and the most beautiful green eyes. Well at this moment they were green. They change color sometimes they were blue, gray or even green like today. He played Basketball and Football and tennis; he got scholarships for all three sports. He even showed her how to play all the sports and she had to say she was pretty good. Matt was quite a catch if they asked her.

Sam had to admit she might have had a crush on him when she first met Matt. Then she met Cody, Rikki came along a 1 month later. She, Alexi and Sam started doing everything together they were Best friends. Then everything went down between Cody and Rikki Sam found out and Matt was there by the time that happened she stopped liked Matt and started seeing him as a brother she never had. But she still wondered what it would be like if they ever were a couple.

"Matt!" Sam ran to him and gave him a big hug she didn't care that he was packed with luggage.

"Sammy, I can't carry you and the luggage. Happy Birthday!" Matt was the only (other than Danny) person that could call her 'Sammy'.

"Oh, sorry!" Sam said apologetic  
>"Its fine. I just wish someone could help me. Since 75% of the luggage is hers!" he said looking at Alexi.<p>

"But that's why you're my big brother. You have to take care of me. I'm small." Alexi said playfully

"No seriously, help me Alexi! What do you even have in these bags rocks?" Alexi was kind of a fashion freak she didn't go anywhere without half her clothes and half her shoes. But she wasn't self-centered she loved to help out. she also loved pretending to be a spoiled lil' rich girl. Sam always saw thought her little facade others not really.

Sam laughed for the first time since she broke up with Danny. "Fine, I'll help" Alexi took 1/3 Sam took 1/3 and Matt took the rest. They put the luggage in the trunk and drove off.

They were walking up the stairs to the mansion.

"Where are your parents?" asked Matt

"Out somewhere"

"Hmmm..." Matt and Alexi said at the same time.

What? Okay, okay they're mad because Grandma left me everything."

"Like what?" Said Matt

"Well the beach houses, money, jewelry, this house and every other one, and the business."

"Holy crap! When do you get your inherence?" said Alexi. They were now in the guest room for Alexi.

"Today because I turn Alex this is your room." Sam said

"Huh, Well what are going to do?" when Alexi said that they had gotten to her guest room.

"I don't know i think I'm going to but the vice president in charge while i get my masters in business. Here is your stop Alexi."

This room had a Victorian feel. The bed was big enough to fit 12 people. But of course Alexi and Matt were both used to those kinds of rooms didn't impress them, that much.

"Okay. So while I unpack you going to take matt to his room?"

"Yup that's the plan." More to it actually Sam added silently. They said their 'laters'. She and Matt were off.

Sam and Matt were walking to his room. They never ran out of things to talk about. Sam looked up to Matt as a big brother and he as his 2nd little sister.

They came to a stop at Matt's room they were laughing about the time when he hit himself on the head with his own tennis racket it was the only time Sam beat him it was the match point.

"Well it was an accident!"

"Doesn't matter I still kicked your butt and I'll do it again!" Sam said with confidence.

"Fine, name the place and time." Matt Said.

"Okay. Let's see, tomorrow at the tennis courts in the backyard."

"You're so on Sammy."

**End of Chapter**

_Well that was the end of this chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Please review. My next update will the on February 29 because it's a leap year yay! _

_Do you think Sam is going to back out of asking him?_

_What do you think of Matt?_

_Okay now Review please! : )_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10! I am now in the double digits heck yea! Thank you to all of you readers that have stuck with me this far. You are the best thank you for all the reviews, views, Favorite story, story alerts etc. Any way I chose to update today February 29 because it only happens once every 4 years and well today is my chance. So here it is. I have more to say but lets save it till the ends of the chapter any way begin reading…NOW! : )_

_**Chapter 10**_

Danny was walking up the stairs to the Manson home. He had only been there a month before for Sam's welcome home party, when they had their first kiss. He came back today because he needed to see Sam. Her silence was killing him, he loved her and he had to find a way to get her back even if it killed him. But for now he would be lucky if she wanted to see him.

At the same time Sam and Matt were barely coming in from their Tennis match. Sam had won but only because Matt let her win. Sam was clueless and he wanted her to stay that way. Matt loved seeing Sam so happy. When he had gotten there the day before he noticed that she was a bit sad, depressed but he didn't know why. But he didn't want to ask he didn't what to make Sam remember and make her sad again. She was finally happy again and he wanted to keep her that way.

Danny knocked on the door it didn't take long for someone to open the door, it never did. "Good evening how may I help you sir." A guy with a black and white tuxedo, completely bald and seemed to be around 70 years old opened the door. It was the same butler from 2 years ago Danny noticed.

"Hi. Is Sam home?"

"Yes she is. Please do come in." He said in his British accent.

"Who's at the door?" Danny heard as he was going inside.

Sam was walking up to the door wearing a short white skirt with a blue and white top, white Nike shoes, her hair was in a high pony tail. When she saw him standing by the door her smile slowly faded away and turned into a frown. Danny saw this and a guy following her close behind. His eyes flashed green but no one noticed at least that was what he thought.

'Who the hell is that guy?' Danny thought but let the thought slip away. "H-Hi Sam." He stuttered

"Hi Daniel what are you doing here?" Sam said coldly.

"Can we talk please?"

Sam looked at Matt and gave him a nod just like that he disappeared. Sam walked past Danny into the living room he took it as a 'follow me' gesture.

Sam sat on the single couch while Danny sat in the double. "Okay you want to talk than talk. I'm listening."

"Sam please forgive me. I stopped pretending when I first kissed you but didn't realize until our anniversary."

"Well by then it was too late. I still don't get why you did it but, you have your stupid reasons. You know what... I'm over it." Sam was so not over it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Danny out of her heart and her mind. She thought about him all day.

"Give me one more chance."

"..." Sam looked at his pleading sapphire eyes the ones that could get her to do anything. The eyes that she could get lost in for all she cared. Those same eyes from 2 years ago the ones that she could just melt in wished she could just give in to them.

Sam wanted to say yes but something stopped her. Would she ever really trust him again? Was it another trick of his? Did he really love her like he claimed he did?

Sam looked away. "No I'm sorry but you have to go." she said getting up, and opened the door for him.

"Okay, but think about it." he gently kissed her forehead and walked out of the house. She saw him go ghost and fly away. She didn't close the door until she could no longer see him. 'He still has his ghost powers' Sam thought happily.

From a near rooftop someone had seen the ghost boy fly off while a girl watched him go. "So Looks like the Daniels weakness has returned to Amity Park.*tisk tisk tisk*. This is going to be fun." he flew away.

Oblivious to what had happened Matt walked up to Sam "Are you okay? You seemed really caught off guard when that kid got here."

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry." In the corner of her purple eyes she saw Alexi coming down the stairs. "Well it's about time! You sleep like a freaking rock, and you have a brain as one to."

"Ha-ha Sam very funny. Well at least it's better than having...having... oh you are so lucky I'm still half asleep and can't come up with something right now".

Sam let a laugh escape. "Okay yea, you are so right I am very lucky."

"Breakfast is served." said the same butler that opened the door for Danny.

"Okay thanks. We'll be there in a minute."

"It's better than having no brains what so ever." Alexi said all of a sudden.

Matt and Sam just laughed and walked away.

**One week later**

Sam had so many chances to ask Matt if he could pretend, but she would chicken out at the last second and not ask him at all.

Matt and Alexi would be leaving in a week so Friday. They had had such a fun time Alexi and her went to the mall, movies (Sam's theater) swimming in her backyard. With Matt Sam played basketball, video games of course she won. Sam had been playing since 2nd grade and always beat tucker and Danny at it. Matt just started which Sam thought was weird since he was a guy.

Sam had called Valerie and asked her to meet Sam at the cafe across the street from the park and said it was an emergency.

"I'm on my way." Val said immediately.

**At the cafe**

"I can't do it val. I just can't!" was the first thing Sam said to val.

"What are you talking about" Valerie said dumbly

"Your plan to get back at Danny"

"Oh wait what do you mean you can't do it? Why?"

"Because...because I can't I've tried so many times to ask him and the words just won't come out. They get stuck in my throat and they stay there."

"Huh well I thought you asked him already because Danny said he saw a guy at your house. He also said he saw you and the same guy playing video games."

"Wait he saw that. Has he been spying on me!"

"Yup for the past week or so."

"Wow. So it doesn't matter if me and matt pretend. He's still jealous. Awesome."

"Yup. He called tucker right before you called me they are together right now talking about it I guess."

"This is gunna sound like I doubt you. Please don't take it personally but did you know about Danny's plan?"

'Crap' Val thought. She was horrible at lying. When she became the huntress she knew her dad could see right through her. But he never said anything.

Val had ordered for them. Val remembered what Sam's usual was

"Uhh... Nope I didn't know about it." but thank god she had gotten better at lying.

"Okay good cuz' it would have sucked if you did."

Val looked to the ground. She couldn't stand lying to Sam but she had to it would ruin their friendship if she told Sam she did know about Danny's plan. So she was going to stay quiet.

Sam went home with a weight lifted off her shoulders. She didn't have to ask matt to pretend and Danny was jealous.

When she got home Matt greeted her with some bad news. He and Alexi had to go back to Paris.

"What! Why? What happened?" Sam said

"Our parents were in a car accident" Matt said

"Are they okay?" Sam asked

"they are fine but we need to go to them and check. I know them and they make thing better than what they are. So we have to go." Alexi said

"Okay when do you leave."

"Today in like 2 hours."

"Okay. Well, let me drive you guys to the airport."

"Yea but we better get ready. Alexi lets go pack." Matt said. Sam went to help Alexi pack since she had the most luggage. She really needed to have a talk with Alexi about that. They had only been there a week and she only saw like 10 outfits out of like 90, and they were only staying for 3 weeks.

It was sad that they were leaving. Sam's parents were in Milan for business. Yes her parents were still in charge of the company, until she got her diploma in business.

**Danny**

"How could she be going out with that guy? Matt." Danny said angrily to Tucker. Ever since he saw the Matt at Sam's house the day he went over. He got jealous and her in the little revealing skirt.

"He isn't even good looking! He doesn't have ghost powers like me. He can't protect her like I can. What does that guy have that I don't have! Huh tell me tuck. What does he have that I don't have!" Danny was pacing around his room screaming. Tucker was laying down watching him pace. "Say something Damn it"

"What do you what me to say Danny?"

"Anything!"

"Okay well. First he lives in Paris. Second he's a millionaire. And lastly he didn't try to trick Sam."

"Fine. But he doesn't love her like I do Tucker. I would do anything for her."

"What makes you so sure he doesn't love her?"

"…"

"Exactly, you don't.! You have to deal with it. You lost Sam because of your damn stupid revenge" Tucker said getting off the bed.

"Why didn't you try to stop me?"

"Are you serious? I told you to not do it so many damn times but you were in so deep that you didn't listen to me! So don't blame me for you stupid mistake!"

"Sorry. It's just that I want her back Tucker I love her. I've always loved her."

"Well it's little too late. Dude you lost her!

"I'm not going to accept it. I need her back and I'm going to keep trying to get her back no matter what!"

**Sam**

Sam had just gotten back from taking Matt and Alexi to the airport. She was now alone. She walked up the stairs to her house and up to her room she was exhausted over everything that had happened. She laid down on her bed ready for a little nap. Then she saw someone was looking down on her in the darkness. Sam took in a breath and was ready to scream but a hand flew to her mouth. She began to struggle kick, punch but she hit air it's like it was a ghost. Then it clicked a ghost was attacking her. She felt a pinch in her neck and she began to fade away. Sam fought to keep conscious but her eyelids became too heavy and she gave in to the darkness.

_**End of Chapter**_

_Okay so thank you for reading I finished this today I hope you guys liked it. Okay so I finished writing this today because I have a speech and a research project about the __Brown vs. BOE (board of Education)__ from __"To Kill a Mockingbird"__. I also had a lot of geometry homework. Oh and today I had to attend a HERO program. It was really fun. _

_HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO WATCH "THE HUNGER GAMES" WHICH COMES OUT MARCH 23! AHHHH I AM SOOO EXCITED ABOUT THAT MOVIE I JUST FINISHED READING THE BOOK AND IT WAS AWESOME NOW I HAVE TO WATCH THE MOVIE I EVEN MADE MY FRIEND SWEAR UPON A BIBLE THAT WE WERE GOING TO WATCH IT! YUP! ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO WATCH IT.? NOW I HAVE TO READ THE SECOND BOOK "CATCHING FIRE" WHICH I HEARD WAS JUST AS AWESOME! AGAIN AHHHHHHHH! OKAY SORRY NOW REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU ARE AND ALSO TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTR OKAY I WROTE TO MUCH TO DAY SO BYE! LOVE YOU ALL AND REVIEW PLEASE!_


	11. Chapter 11

_O mi god. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I know I owe you guys an explanation and that would be that I've had state assessments, papers to write, speeches to give and for my paper for the case of __**'**__**Brown vs. Board of Education**__**'**__ I got and 'A'! HA SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT I SWEAR MY TEACHER IS SO PICKY I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GET AN 'F'and lastly I haven't written because I lost my IPod and it had the chapters and the day I was going to update is when I lost my it talk about luck right ! Btw right now I'm in the library at my school finishing this Chapter. Okay sorry I know you guys what to start reading so you can start….Wait I have to do something that I always seem to forget I don't know why but I do and that is the Disclaimer!_

_**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**_

_Ok now you can start reading! _

**CHAPTER 11**

_**DANNY**_

"Danny! Help me" Danny heard but couldn't make out from which direction or who was yelling after him.

"Danny please. Help me! I need you." He heard again except this time he could make out it was a girl yelling and that the voice was coming from behind. But who? The voice seemed so familiar but Danny just couldn't make it out. _"Who is it? Why does the voice sound so familiar and makes me panic when I hear it calling for help?" _Danny thought to himself.

"DANNY HURRY!" He heard again.

"SAM!" Danny yelled running toward Sam's voice. When he got to Sam he realized someone was holding her with a knife against her throat. He looked up to see who was holding her and he saw none other than Vlad Masters. "SAM!" he took one step forward. Before he knew it Sam was at his feet bleeding heavily from the gash Vlad had just made.

Danny adjusted himself so that Sam's head was resting on his lap. "Danny how could you?" Were Sam's last words before she closed her beautiful purple eyes for the last time and took her last breath of life.

"Sam open your eyes! Sam open your eyes! Sam! Sam opens your eyes! DAMN IT SAM OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Danny jolted out of his bed screaming "No!"

"Danny, honey is everything okay?" Danny's mom said barging in to his room.

"No, mom it's okay it was only a nightmare." Danny said has he laid back down on his bed and covered his eyes with his forearm.

"Okay, well it's time to get ready for school. You may be a senior but that doesn't mean you can be late, and on the bright side you only have 3 months left of school and then you graduate. Now go on and get ready sweetie." Mrs. Fenton said closing the door behind her.

Danny got out of his bed, still not being able to shake the bad dream he had about Sam. It seemed so real, like it had actually happened. "Nah it was just a dream, nothing has happened to Sam. I'm sure of it." Danny said trying to convince himself if it.

Danny went down stairs like he always did got an apple, even though his mom keeps insisting that he sit down at the table and gets a good healthy breakfast and as always he denies. He walked out the door turned to his alter-ego 'Danny Phantom' like he usually did and flew to school, even though he has a perfectly good car in the garage.

When he landed behind a bush and turned back to Danny Fenton, walked up the stairs to his locker hoping find Sam at hers which is right next to his. But when he got there she was nowhere in sight.

"Hey man, what took you so long to get here." Danny heard behind him

"Well you know overslept. I mean we're getting so close to the end of high school." Danny said

"I know isn't it awesome!"

"Yea it is. Hey dude have you seen Sam around."

"No. Why? What's up?" Tucker as him curious.

"No, nothing I was just wondering."

"Oh wow you really suck at lying. Now come on and tell what happened with Sam."

"Okay fine all I know is that I have this really bad feeling about her like she's in trouble. I even had a dream about it!"

"You said it yourself it's a feeling. I'm sure she's alright okay don't worry about it. She'll turn up by lunch either that or she's already in English I'm sure."

"Yea. You're right."

On his way to class kept repeating Tucker's words in his head. '_She's just running late nothing to worry about, she's just running late.'_

"_YOOO HOOO _Danny_." _Danny heard behind_. 'Damn!' _the most annoying voice Danny has heard_. 'I can't believe I actually had a crush on her' _Danny thought

"Paulina, hi. How are you?" Danny said turning to face her with a fake smile on his face.

"Well you know good…great actually. So where's your little girlfriend, if I may ask I haven't seen her around you lately." Paulina said putting her hands on her hips. Her usually bitch pose. (Sorry language :P)

"No, you may not ask and we broke up." Danny said

"Aww why? Because, she found out about your plan, oops."

"It was you. You're the one that put that letter in her locker. How the hell did you find out?" Danny said accusingly.

"No, what are you talking about Danny I would never do such a thing."

"Bull! You've never liked Sam; you would do anything to hurt her." But at that exact moment the warning bell rang. So, Paulina took off down the hall as fast as she could.

"How could I have not known? I'm such a Dumbass!"

Danny turned around and started to head for class, still having an uneasy feeling about Sam.

By lunch Sam had still not shown up. Now Danny was completely desperate. The last time he didn't hear from Sam she was halfway across the world in Paris.

Danny turned in to Danny Phantom.

"Danny? Where are you going?" Tucker said coming out of nowhere.

"I'm going to check on Sam. I'm really worried about her."

"Okay but hurry Lunch is almost over."

"I'll be back before the bell rings."

Danny took off without another word.

When he got o Sam's house he checked outside, the den, theater, and all the rooms except one. Hers. When he walked in all he saw was that her bed was made but messy like there was some kind of struggle and, then he saw a note laying on her pillow, with the word "DALV" written in big bold letters.

_**SAM**_

Sam and Danny were walking alongside the beach the sun was setting. They turned to look at each other. Sam found herself getting lost in Danny's sapphire eyes she loved dearly. Danny looked into the eyes he had known for years, eyes he believed could look into his soul, endless shades of purple.

"I love you Sammy." Danny said

"I love to Danny. Always have, always will." Sam said

Danny leaned in and kissed Sam right on the mouth. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. Danny wrapped his arms around her small waist holding her tight against his body, wishing he never had to let go of her. Sam's insides melted the longer they kissed, it felt she could stay like that her entire life.

When they broke apart the sky was orange a bright, beautiful color but, it slowly started fading in to darkness. She saw the beach disappear in to nothingness she was just floating there she looked up expecting to see Danny looking at her but she saw nothing only black. She looked around franticly for Danny but Sam didn't see him, she was alone completely and utterly alone, her worst nightmare.

Sam's eyes flew open relieved it was only a dream. Then she felt a sharp powerful pain, her head hurt more than she ever thought possible, underneath she no longer felt her soft, warm, loving bed instead she felt cold hard steel.(A/N Listening to Safe and Sound by Taylor swift aka a song on "The Hunger Games Soundtrack" lmao its on Repeat)

She looked up and found out, she was in a cage. Sam went up to the bars and held them tight shaking them trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Sam gave up and looked around the room; one wall was full of guns small and large along with some kind of gloves and a suit which seemed oddly familiar. In the corner of her eye she saw something green swirling around. She looked at it for what seemed like a long time, "Ghost Portal" Sam though. There was only one other person other than the Fenton's that had one. "Vald" Sam said out loud. Which would mean the suit is the Fenton suit, no wonder it seemed familiar. Danny had used it to fight against the ghost kind. And it scared Sam to death when he used it because she knew what that suit did.

"Wow you are good my dear Samantha. How's your Head feeling?" Vald said; coming out of the shadows.

"What do you want Vlad?" Sam Demanded

"Oh; nothing my dear, dear, Samantha."

"Oh yea well why did bring me here if you don't want anything and stop calling me 'Samantha' or believe me you'll be sorry. You big Fruit loop"

"I am not a Fruit loop!" he took in a calming breath and continued. "Believe me when I tell you I would let you go but I need you as bait."

"Bait? For what?" Sam asked but it clicked. "Danny."

"Seems I don't have answer that question. Looks like you have gotten smarter over the years my Samantha." Vald Said casually.

_**End of Chapter**_

_I always wanted to start something with some kind of dream and it was my opportunity what can I say. Hoped you guys liked it!_

_Okay so I have a few questions:_

_1.__Which would you prefer for my explanations to be at the beginning at the end?_

_2.__DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE HUNGER GAMES? AND IF YOU HAVEN'T AND IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH IT ASAP (READ THE BOOKS FIRST THEY ARE BETTER AND MORE DETAILED). I MEAN AWESOME MOVIE I LOVED IT! AHHHHHHHHHH! NOW I HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE DVD TO BUY IT (EVIL LAUGH)! LMAO_

_3.__What did you guys think of this chapter?_

_4.__Did you like it?_

_Okay so that's the only questions I have for now. Now if you please __**REVIEW!**_


End file.
